Incomplete Thoughts
by Koichisan
Summary: Ichigo's son Koichi lives the life of a shinigami, but a lonely one. In this story he meets a strange shinigami girl like him, and their two fates become intertwined with an alterior motive....
1. Chapter 1

Untitled chapter 1:

Along the riverbanks

An orange haired boy, in his late teens, walked across the karakura riverbanks. The wind was blowing slowly, and the only sounds that could be heard were the soft scuffling of his feet and his school uniform shirt flapping in the wind. He stopped slowly to glance out over the river, sighing slowly he walked down a stone set of stairs and sat upon them. Resting his elbows on his knees he rested his chin upon his palms and sighed softly. Glancing out towards the river he spied a small pebble on the step and slowly picked it up. Rising and brushing off his pants he glanced along the riverbank again and skipped the stone across the water, the stone skipped once, twice, three times then submerged under the water.

"Just like always…"

He said as he smiled softly sliding his hands into his pockets he walked along the river bank. He heard a faint laughing within his mind, the laughter of his other within him;

'_oi Koichi why so glum? It's a peaceful day and you don't have to worry about fighting..'_

Koichi sighed slowly, as his partner was beginning to get on his nerves, but this wouldn't be the first time.

"No reason. Just not feeling too energetic."

Koichi turned towards the river again and pulled back one of his bangs behind his ear;

"Its been pretty lonely around here…"

_'I guess it has but what's that got to do with anything..?'_

"Heh, It's nothing. Just voicing my feelings that's all."

_'well you better snap out of it… looks like you got work to do.'_

Koichi glanced towards the edge of the lake and spotted an ape like figure, it wore a milky white mask and a hole adorned its chest, it bellowed out loudly as it pounded its chest. Koichi nodded slowly, small resolve forming as he pulled out a pendant out of his pocket, he grasped the pendant tightly, and his earthly body was thrown backwards, leaving his shingami form standing. His robes fluttering in the wind slowly he unsheathed his blade and jumped over the river towards the Hollow.

The hollow reared its head towards koichi and lashed out with a tail from behind him. Koichi stumbled forward and landed face first into a concrete wall, he groaned slowly as he slid down the wall;

_'baka! This guy is a low level hollow you should be able to take him easil…'_

Koichi's brow furrowed as he clenched his teeth and gripped his hilt tightly running towards the hollow;

"I know that!! You don't have to lecture me!!!"

The hollow bellowed out once again and threw its gargantuan fist towards Koichi's sword, blocking it with the face of the blade he struggled to keep his defense up. The hollow smirked slowly and laughed;

"Heheh… foolish Shinigami…where is your resolve… if you don't take this seriously I'll finish you here and now!!"

The hollow laughed once more and brought his tail above Koichi's body, and struck downwards towards Koichi's head.

_'Baka!!! Watch out!!'_

But before Koichi had time to react the hollow's tail was cut from its body, Koichi's eyes widened as he glanced up and spotted another Shinigami, the Shinigami flipped through the air gracefully and landed on the floor behind the hollow.

_'A woman???'_

The female Shinigami raised her head and smiled eagerly, her red eyes shining brightly as the sun hit her face, her blue hair shimmered slowly as she smirked.

"wh…who is that girl??"

Koichi glanced at the girl Shinigami dumbfounded, questions raced through his mind; who is she, why is she here… and what's her name..?


	2. Chapter 2

Incomplete thoughts chapter 2:

New face

Koichi stared in disbelief at the new Shinigami, his mouth gaping wide he blinked a few times;

_'Shouldn't keep your mouth open like that… you could catch flies… and stop staring!'_

"r…right!"

Koichi shook his head and regained his composure, the girl Shinigami glanced towards Koichi and laughed softly;

"Better keep your head in this Shinigami-sannnn!!"

Koichi's face reddened as he nodded and charged towards the hollow, his blade deflected the hollows punches, slashing upwards in a diagonal motion he lopped the hollow's arm off. The hollow bellowed in pain and lashed out at Koichi with his other fist. The other arm disintegrated on the spot and the girl Shinigami stood atop the hollow head and laughed;

"Alright time to stop messing around!"

She smirked slowly as she jumped into the air, her blade reflecting the light into the hollow's eyes, and sliced clean through the hollow, the hollow vanishing from the spot it stood the girl Shinigami smiled and pumped her fists into the air.

"Yes! Mission complete!"

Koichi raised an eyebrow as he sheathed his blade, glancing at the girl he walked back towards his body and re merged with it. Opening his eyes the girl stood in front of him, her face held up in front of his, she smiled happily. Koichi's face reddened as he scooted back quickly;

"y…yes??? What do you want??"

Koichi glanced at the girl nervously

'what does she want and why is she looking at me like that..??'

The girl smiled and walked towards the stairs that Koichi had sat upon earlier, she picked up her body and smiled;

'She's got a Gigai?'

Koichi thought to himself, her human or gigai body was clothed in the same school uniform that he was wearing, but the female rendition… she approached koichi again and laughed;

"Nice to meet you Shinigami-san!"

Koichi glanced at her from the side of his eyes slowly and crossed his arms over his chest;

"I have a name…. It's Kurosaki Koichi…"

The girl Shinigami's eyes widened and she squealed in delight; as she placed her hands upon Koichi's shoulders, His face began to redden deeply;

"Re…really??? Are you really Kurosaki-san??"

The girl Shinigami shook Koichi back and forth quickly as she asked him repeatedly about his name, Koichi answered as he was being shook;

"yes…I….am…stop…shaking…me!!!"

The girl Shinigami blushed slowly and let go of Koichi as she laughed;

_'Oh great another genius….'_

Koichi shook his head to regain his balance and glanced at the girl slowly as he raised an eyebrow, she bowed slowly and smiled;

"It's very nice to meet you Koichi-san I was assigned by soul society to be your partner and help you beat the hollows in this town, I hope that we can work together well!"

Koichi nodded slowly, trying to take in all of what the girl had said;

"Sent by soul society ok… partner ok…. Hollows yeah…wait… PARTNER???"

Koichi's head snapped towards the girl and he glanced at her nervously;

"A…partner…????"

The girl nodded happily as she smiled;

"yes they believe that It will be more what was the word….beneficial to the cause if there were more than one Shinigami in your town! And I'm glad because I was able to come back to my home after such a long departure!"

Koichi glanced towards the girl and stood up, he raised an eyebrow questioningly;

"long departure? You mean death?"

The girl shook her head and smiled;

"No not exactly, this isn't a Gigai this body is my human body, I am just like you Koichi-san I'm a human Shinigami, you see the soul society trained me when I was young.. but anyways they thought I was the best person for the job!"

She smiled happily as she held onto Koichi's hands;

"y….yeah that's just…great…"

Koichi put on a fake smile as he laughed nervously;

'A partner…. Just what I need….'

Koichi's eyes widened as he realized something;

"wait… you….you're like me? You're a Human Shinigami??"

The girl nodded and smiled as she placed her hands behind her back and leaned forward;

"Yup! I'm a normal human just like you Koichi-san! Well… as normal as a teenager with Shinigami powers gets…"

The girl laughed softly as she glanced at Koichi;

'hmm maybe it wont be so bad… maybe she can pick up some of the slack too…'

The girl quickly glanced at her wrist and gasped;

"oh! I'm sorry But I must be going! I'll see you tomorrow Koichi-san!!"

She turned to run, and Koichi's eyes widened as he called out to her;

"Hey!! Wait!! What's your name??"

The girl turned back around and giggled as she blushed softly, she leaned forwards and glanced at Koichi Smiling happily;

"My name is Emi, Yoroshiku-ne, Koichi-san."


	3. Chapter 3

Incomplete thoughts Chapter 3:

Emi

Yawning loudly Koichi trudged his way to school, it had just been last night that he had encountered that Red eyed, Blue haired Shinigami girl, Emi.

"oh great another day of school…"

Koichi yawned again and slouched forward, he never really looked forward to school that much.

_'well just think Koichi you only have 4 or 5 more years left!'_

"If you were trying to cheer me up it didn't help…."

'_sorry… hahaha…'_

Koichi Heard a running of footsteps behind him, and turned his head around, Emi was running towards Koichi, waving her bag quickly, missing the heads of others as she swung her bag wildly. As she approached Koichi he ducked to quickly avoid her bag smacking him, but got caught on the reverse and sprawled onto the floor, rubbing the back of his head he groaned slowly;

"J….jeez Emi-san… what do you think you're doing?? Watch where you swing that bag!!"

Koichi stood up rubbing the back of his head and groaned again as he glanced towards Emi, who blushed rubbing the back of her head embarrassedly;

"s…sorry about that Koichi-san… I got excited it's my first day of school again in a long time…"

"yeah I guess I can overlook that, but be careful next time… you could hit someone besides me and they might not be as…. Forgiving…."

Koichi stood up and motioned for Emi to follow him;

"alright don't worry about it too much, Let's just get to class…"

Emi smiled and nodded happily as she walked alongside Koichi. Emi hummed happily to herself as she walked with Koichi, who rolled his eyes;

'She's really excited to be back in a school huh..?'

As they approached the school Koichi heard a rustling behind him and spotted a short white haired boy by the gate;

"hey Emi come on, we gotta go talk to that Kid there… he's a captain from soul society, and they usually only come if something's up…"

Emi glanced towards the small boy and then at the school;

"It's alright Koichi-san that's why I'm here I can cover for you In class, just tell me what I miss ok?"

Koichi nodded as he walked towards the young boy, Emi scurried to the class as the bell rang;

"whats wrong Hitsugaya-Taichou?"

The young boy glanced up at koichi and crossed his arms,;

"Kurosaki we got word from Soul society that something, some kind of strange activity is going on in your city, so you should be wary of…"

Hitsugaya glanced at his pocket and pulled out a small cell phone;

"Hai, right. Ok, I'll be there right away."

Hitsugaya placed his phone back into his pocket and stood up;

"regardless just inform us if something strange develops.. we'll be in touch."

Hitsugaya took a step forward and vanished from sight;

"Some strange activity huh…. Could It be Aizen….? I wonder what He's planning…Better get to class and inform Emi as well…."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note...things:

Yeah here's chapter 4 finally up! Hope you guys like it, because I finally reveal who Koichi's mom is insert dramatic music so if you dont like the pairing.. uhhh sorry shrugs thats all I can say XD well enjoy!

Incomplete Thoughts Chapter 4:

The Fair

Things had been fairly normal for Koichi and Emi… well normal for high school students who lived a double life that is. Koichi had become accustomed to having Emi disrupt his once lonely and quiet lifestyle. He now enjoyed her joyful energy and her presence. It was a regular day in homeroom when Emi Spotted a strange flyer and cried out, Koichi Tumbled backwards out of his chair and glanced around nervously;

"What?? What? Hollow? Arrancar? Vaizard??"

Emi glanced at Koichi and laughed embarrassedly. Rubbing the back of her head she blushed slowly;

"s…sorry about that Koichi-san… It's just this flyer I saw, It looks like fun!!"

Koichi stood up slowly and brushed his pants off, glancing at the flyer read the words "FAIR" and "RIDES AND ATTRACTIONS" It showed the picture of a Sakura blossom tree, and it was raining down pink flower petals.

"Oh right, the Sakura Blossom festival… Yeah we celebrate it every year here.."

Koichi laughed rubbing the back of his head, he had gone there plenty times before, it wasn't anything too big for him. He glanced at Emi who's eyes were sparkling brightly, she glanced towards Koichi and smiled brightly;

"Lets go Koichi-san!! I've never been to one before and… I don't really want to go alone… Besides It'll be more fun if we go together!"

Koichi laughed embarrassedly rubbing the back of his head;

"I don't know…. I have a busy schedule that day helping uncle with the shop and training…"

He didn't really have anything to do but… He glanced towards Emi who lowered her smile slowly and glanced down towards the floor;

"O…Oh… I see… well that's alright Koichi-san!"

She glanced up and put on a fake smile as she rocked back and forth on her heels. Koichi rubbed the back of his head slowly;

"Ok…"

'Why do I feel like such a jerk right now….'

Their home room ended, and Koichi rose out of his chair, and approached Emi slowly, rubbing the back of his head he laughed slowly;

"Emi-san… about the festival…."

Emi glanced towards Koichi and tilted her head as she smiled;

"yes what about it Koichi-san?"

Koichi's face reddened slowly as he stuttered;

"Er… I… I think that um…. Did you still want to go? With me I mean?"

Emi Smiled happily and laughed as she nodded;

"yes of course! Pick me up tomorrow around 10:30, Don't be late Or I'll fine you 1 million yen!"

Emi smiled and dashed out of the class, Koichi slumped nervously against the wall;

"what did I get myself into…."

Later that night Koichi was glancing in his closet, when he heard a knocking on his door;

"It's open!"

Koichi's mother Orihime walked in with a black yukata;

"Hai Doouzo Koichi-kun!"

Koichi smiled happily and handled the Black yukata;

"Arigatou, Kaa-chan…."

Orihime glanced at Koichi Happily as she laughed;

"my son going on his first date…hehehe…. So when am I going to meet the lucky girl Koichi-kun?"

Koichi's eyes widened and his face turned a flush red;

"K…Kaa-chan!! It's… It's not like that!! Really!! Emi and I are just friends!!"

Orihime began to grow nostalgic as she squealed softly;

"I remember when your father first asked me out… well actually it was more like Kuchiki san edging him on to but…."

In her small apartment Emi glanced into her closet and placed a pink yukata back on the coat hanger, she walked towards a small stuffed bear and hugged it tightly as she fell back onto her bed, glancing up at the ceiling she laughed happily;

"I cant believe Koichi-san asked me to go with him!! It may not be a date but it still was sweet of him…."

She held the bear above her and glanced into its eyes;

"This is ok right…Kuma-chan?"

The bear's glass eyes stared back and Emi smiled slowly;

"rawr!"


	5. Chapter 5

**authors notes!!!**

Hey guys heres a longer chapter, hope you enjoy it!!! oh and for those of you who didnt enjoy who koichi's mom was dont worry i wont leave you fans hanging im going to make a new fic soon so keep watching!!

Incomplete Thoughts Chapter 5

Sakura Blossom Festival

Koichi Suited up in his Black yukata, although he felt strange wearing it outside, he tied his black yukata with a red sash around his belt line. He glanced at it in the mirror and laughed;

"it feels Kind of weird…but it looks alright…I hope Emi will like it…"

_'oooh does Koichi have a crush on a certain girl???'_

"what? No way… we're just friends that's all… and I don't want to look weird wearing this when I'm around with Emi…"

Koichi said his goodbyes to his parents and headed off towards Emi's apartment, it was still early but he wanted it to be that way. He approached Emi's house around 10:25, so he stood in front of the door and hesitated to knock;

'Wh…why are my palms so sweaty… and why do I feel so nervous… It's just Emi….'

Koichi shook his head quickly and knocked on the door loudly, Emi opened the door and stuck her head out, her hair was loose and flowed down, she smiled softly;

"Ah! You're early, just give me one more minute ok?"

Koichi laughed an smiled as he nodded;

"sure… I can wait."

Emi smiled then shut the door again, and Koichi waited patiently outside, rocking back and forth on his heels. He could hear a cluttering and a ruffling of clothes within Emi's room. He thought about glancing in, but he remembered all the shows he had watched, the guy glances in spies on the girl still changing in her underwear, guy gets slapped… he laughed to himself and decided to wait. It wasn't but a moment later Emi opened the door and walked out slowly. Koichi glanced at Emi and blushed slowly, he could feel his heat beat quicken. Emi was wearing a pink yukata with purple, red, and blue flowers decorating the material. Her hair was tied up in a bun by two chopsticks.

"W….wow…."

Koichi stood dumbfounded, he was at a loss for words, Emi blushed slowly;

"K….Koichi-san say something… and can you stop staring... you're embarrassing me…"

Emi laughed softly and Koichi shook his head and laughed;

"You look really really great Emi-san!!"

Emi smiled happily as she clapped her hands together;

"Really?? I'm so glad you think so Koichi-san! Now come on lets go!"

Emi laughed happily as she closed her door and dragged Koichi along like a rag doll. They came along the main area of the festival, and Emi gasped happily, her eyes lit up like a child's when they entered a candy store.

"Wow!!! There's so many stands… and so many people!!! Look at all of these stands, and different foods!!"

Koichi laughed softly, it was a cute scene, she was laughing happily at every little thing that caught her attention. Koichi laughed, then glanced at a noodle stand, he walked up to it and bought a bowl of pan fried noodles, walking back to Emi he smiled;

"Here Try some it's really good!"

He smiled as he took a fork and stuck some noodles into his mouth, Emi took the other fork Koichi had and Took some noodles into her mouth and bit down slowly. Her eyes light up brightly as she laughed happily;

"It is!! Its really good!!"

Koichi smiled as they continued to eat the noodles, once they had finished their noodles they began to walk around and bought some other foods from stands; Cotton candy, grilled corn, some fish, and some kind of marshmallow candy. Koichi laughed softly;

"wow… sure can eat cant you?"

Emi blushed slowly and laughed;

"y…yeah.. I've just never tried so many foods like this before… they were all so good…"

Emi heard a commotion from behind her, and spotted a small game;

"Koichi-san.. lets take a look at that!"

Koichi nodded and walked with Emi towards the game. It was a game where you had to knock over 3 bottles with one ball, Emi spotted a large plush bear and smirked slowly, she placed down some money for one game;

"watch this Koichi-san! I can get it with this one ball!"

Koichi laughed crossing his arms over his chest as Emi hurled the ball towards the Bottles, the bottles clattered, but only one fell over;

"I… Missed? Oh well…."

Koichi glanced at the bottles and placed some money on the table;

"let me give it a try…"

Koichi picked up a ball and some reiatsu flowed from his hand, unnoticeable by anyone else. He Hurled the ball towards the bottles knocking all of them over, and shattering them;

"oops…. Sorry about that sir… I'll pay for them… eheheh…oh and we'd like that large stuffed teddy bear"

The attendant took the bear off the shelf and handed it to Koichi who smiled and paid for the bottles then turned towards Emi and held out the bear. Emi's face reddened slowly as she gasped;

"F…for me…?"

Koichi nodded as he smiled softly, and Emi smiled happily;

"Thank you Koichi-san… I love it…."

Koichi blushed slowly as he rubbed the back of his head;

"I'm glad you like it Emi-san…"

The two continued the day playing random games and winning various prizes, fans, tickets to movies, and a small porcelain bear… they returned to Emi's room to place some of her things she won back. When they left her room the sun had already set;

"Oh! We better head to the River side, the fireworks will be starting soon, come on I know the perfect spot.."

Emi Nodded slowly, and Koichi led her towards a small alcove on the riverbank. He took a seat on the alcove, Emi took a seat next to him. Koichi smiled softly as he glanced up at the sky;

"you know… I normally don't come to these festivals…I usually spend it at home.."

Emi glanced towards Koichi;

"Why is that..? These seem so fun!"

Koichi sighed slowly and glanced out at the river;

"Well Because when I was younger I went with a girl once… but she kind of … ditched me it wasn't like I liked her or anything but… because of that I always felt like the odd one out… the one who no one noticed, the invisible one…But this time was different because I came here with someone… and I really enjoyed It Emi-san…"

Emi Blushed slowly as she glanced away from Koichi;

"I enjoyed today too Koichi-san… It was so much fun…"

She glanced back towards Koichi and smiled, Koichi smiled as his face reddened slowly, then thought of something he wanted to ask Emi:

"Emi-san… why did you become a Shinigami?"

Emi glanced away slowly;

"My family was killed…by hollows… I was lucky to survive at all…then the Shinigami found me I was cowered in the corner of my closet, they sensed my reiatsu and one of them held their hand out to me and asked if I wished to become stronger… to be able to fight the things that killed my parents…I accepted and I was taken away to Soul society to train…. But even though I became a Shinigami…I still held the memories of my parents being killed…I… I fear the hollows…"

Koichi glanced at Emi as he raised an eyebrow;

"But you helped me fight that hollow before… what about then?"

She blushed slowly and glanced away from Koichi;

"I.. only put up an act because you were there… if I was by myself I would have probably ran…"

Koichi smiled softly and placed his hand upon her face and turned her towards his face;

"Don't worry about It Emi-san… I won't let anything happen to you… "

The Fireworks went off in the background, as the two glanced into each other's eyes, and their eyes closed as they inched closer to each other, their lips inches from each other, and their hearts beating slowly…


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors notes:**

and now the moment you've been waiting for!!! sorry this chapter's so short guys, But I feel that it's short enough to get straight to the point, so enjoy! Ch7 should be coming up soon so look out for it!

Incomplete thoughts Chapter 6

Night

Koichi lay awake in his bed he stared up at the ceiling he whispered softly;

"that all really happened right…? It wasn't a dream…?"

_'nope It all really happened…'_

"Even…?"

Koichi sat up and glanced out the window smiling happily as he placed his fingers on his lips, and thought about that moment…

Their two lips met slowly, and it was only for a brief moment, but to the two of them… it seemed like an eternity.

Koichi smiled as he laughed and laid back in his bed, smiling happily;

"It wasn't a dream….It really did happen…"

Emi laid in her bed, quietly staring at the ceiling, hugging the bear Koichi had won her tightly;

"We… really did… can I keep going on like this with him…?"

Emi stood up slowly and glanced out the window and sighed slowly;

"I wonder what Koichi-s…. Koichi-kun… I wonder what he's doing…"

Koichi was still staring at the ceiling as he heard a knocking on his door;

"hmm? Who is it?"

The door opened slowly and Orihime entered slowly;

"Koichi-kun… tell me how it went!"

Orihime laughed softly as she smiled, and a soft scuffling of feet came from outside and the lights flipped on;

"Orihime… Its late.. we can ask Koichi what happened tomorrow…unless he wants to tell us what happened now…"

Koichi's eyes widened;

"k…Kaa-san… T…toussan… N…nothing happened.. r…really!!!"

His face reddened quickly as he stuttered and Orihime laughed happily;

"Our boy is growing up so fast!!! Soon he'll be married and then we'll have grandkids… ooh… maybe I should make some hats for them… little children get cold heads…"

Koichi laughed nervously, feeling that he wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight…


	7. Chapter 7

Incomplete Thoughts:

Chapter 7;

Awkward…

Koichi walked to school the next morning as thoughts raced through his mind;

'What will she say…What will I say?? Maybe I should act like it never happened..? what if I….'

Unbeknownst to Koichi he was paying too much attention to his thoughts, and not enough on walking, his hollow kuroichi began to yell at him like he always did when koichi did something stupid;

'Oi! Baka! Watch out for that…'

Koichi's face clanged into the pole and he fel flat on his back covering his face and Kuroichi sighed;

'Never mind…'

Emi happened to be walking by and spotted Koichi laying on the floor, his face covered, she ran towards Koichi worriedly;

" Koichi-kun! Are you alright!?"

Koichi sat up his nose a slight red as he rubbed it slowly;

"y….Yeah I'm alright. I just kind of dazed off there for a moment…."

Emi slowly grasped Koichi's hand and glanced down as she blushed slowly, realizing what she had just done, Koichi glanced down as well and blushed, quickly turning his head the other way he took his hand out of hers. There was a long awkward silence that seemed to last an eternity for the two, but they were brought back to reality by the loud ringing of the class bell, Startled by the bell Emi lost her balance and landed on top of Koichi, their eyes met slowly, and Koichi's face quickly reddened as he slid himself out from under Emi. He bowed quickly his face was a bright red as he ran towards the school entrance quickly;

"s…s…sorry!! I'm sorry Emi!! I.."

And once again Koichi was paying no attention to what he was running towards, and slammed against the school gate, he fell backwards again. Emi gasped quickly and rushed to his side, Koichi had a dazed look upon his face as he sputtered out;

"Stop the ride…. I'd like to get off please……"

Emi laughed softly and called over a nurse to get Koichi into the infirmary. A few hours later Koichi came to and glanced around, he was laying in an infirmary bed with a warm compress on his head. He glanced to his side and spotted Emi, who smiled and laughed softly;

"Have a nice nap? You missed homeroom and first period…are you alright now?"

Emi glanced at Koichi again worriedly, Koichi smiled and sat up as he laughed;

"yeah I'm fine… sorry if I worried you Emi. Listen… about the other day and the umm the… uhh….."

Emi blushed slowly and laughed;

"you mean our kiss….?

Koichi laughed embarrassedly and nodded;

"yeah… about that… well… about us… are we…you know… together now or…"

Emi Blushed slowly and glanced down at the floor as she fiddled with her fingers;

"well.. That… err we… I…. "

Emi laughed embarrassedly and covered her face with her hands. Koichi laughed slowly and approached her;

"well then maybe I should do this the right way… Emi… do you want to… be my… Girlfriend?"

Emi blushed slowly as Koichi slowly took her hands away from her face and she glanced into his eyes and slowly pressed her lips upon his and slowly parted their lips;

"of course I will…"

Koichi smiled happily as he glanced at Emi, who laughed softly;

"so Koichi… when are you going to introduce me to your parents?"

Koichi thought to himself and laughed;

"well they did say they wanted to meet you… so how about tonight for dinner?"

Emi smiled and kissed Koichi on the Cheek;

"Alright Dinner it is! I'll meet you at your house after I head back home and change into something a little nicer."

She smiled happily as she exited the room Koichi smiled brightly as he walked out of the infirmary his steps felt lighter than air;

"This Is great I have a girlfriend and shes going to meet my parents!"

'Aren't you forgetting something Aibou?'

"what that my girlfriend is going to meet my pa….oh jeez I need to prepare, I need to tell y parents and clean and.."

Koichi slammed into the door to the exit of the school as his partner sighed;

'yes there's that but I was talking about you paying attention to where you're walking….geez…'


	8. Chapter 8

Incomplete thoughts Ch 8;

Meet The parents

Koichi frantically threw trash out of his room chattering nervously;

"the First time I have a girl over and she's Going to see this mess in my room… I can just imagine it now…"

Koichi pictured Emi taking one glance at his messy room and running out screaming;

'I think you may be over exaggerating….'

"That may be true but it never hurts to be safe!!!"

Koichi had run straight home to clean, and he had finished most of his cleaning, he left his mom to cook the dinner, his father, Ichigo was out on Shinigami like business. And he wasn't sure but he thought he saw his grandfather lurking about the house somewhere… But he couldn't worry about that right now, his main concern was cleaning the rest of the house. He frantically vacuumed and sanitized everything including the talking plush kon who screamed while chasing him through the house;

"sorry Kon!! No time to talk, girl's coming over and yeah we'll talk later!!"

Koichi scrambled through the last of his cleaning duties and changed into a black pair of pants, a red shirt and threw on his black jacket. He checked in his mirror for his hair and smiled;

"well that's all done… now I just gotta meet Emi outside… I'll Just slip outside Unnoticed…."

'Why unnoticed?'

"Because I don't want any uh excitement from my mother yet…"

Koichi slipped outside and closed the door, and glanced around;

"Good She's not here yet…."

Emi walked up behind Koichi and laughed;

"who's not here yet?"

Koichi sighed and stretched upwards still not realizing that Emi was standing right behind him;

"Oh just my girlfriend who I inv…."

Koichi turned around and laughed embarrassedly;

"Oh! Emi-chan I didn't see you there… well welcome to my home!"

Koichi made a bowing motion, his hand leading towards his house, Emi laughed softly and began to walk towards the door, when Koichi quickly stood in front of the door;

"errr I think It best if you move towards the side Emi…"

Emi tilted her head curiously;

"How come?"

Koichi opened his mouth to speak when he saw his father walking up;

"Hey Koichi, Is this the girl you told us about?"

Koichi's face reddened slightly and he nodded;

"yeah… Emi this is my father Kurosaki Ichigo"

Emi bowed respectively and smiled;

"its an Honor to meet you Kurosaki-sama!"

Ichigo laughed slowly and shook his head;

"Heh no need for the formalities, Just Ichigo is fine. Now why don't we head inside, Inoue should have made dinner already…"

Koichi glanced at the door and laughed nervously;

"Why don't you head in first Toussan?"

Ichigo scratched his head and shrugged;

"Alright If you insist Koichi but why would you want me to head in firs…"

Ichigo slid the door open and there came a low rumbling noise;

"Oh cr…"

Ichigo was pummeled to the ground as a grey bearded man kicked him in the face;

"KO-I-CHIIIIIIIIII!!"

Isshin glanced towards Koichi and Emi and blinked a few times;

"eh? If that's Koichi then who did I…."

Isshin was thrown against a telephone pole and slid down it as Ichigo yelled at his father;

"Toussan! In my own house still?? Oh…. If you want to sparr then I'll give you a beating you wont forget soon…"

Koichi laughed and led Emi Inside;

"that's why I warned you Emi…."

Emi glanced outside as Ichigo gripped Isshin in a headlock and began to punch at his face;

"sh….shouldn't we go help your grandfather?"

Koichi laughed and shook his head;

"it's alright they're always like that…"

Koichi and Emi entered the Family room and Inoue Glanced at the two of them and exclaimed happily as she hugged Emi tightly;

"So this is the girl Koichi-kun told us about!!! Its so good to finally meet you Emi-chan! I'm so happy my Koichi-kun found someone for him!"

Koichi's face reddened as he laughed;

"kaa-chan… you're embarrassing me…"

Inoue released Emi who breathed with relief, and they took a seat at the table where dinner had been set. Koichi glanced at the strange looking food set by his mother and his eye twitched;

"uh… kaa-chan… what did you make exactly…?"

Inoue placed a finger on her lip and pointed towards the various dishes;

"well that's a leek soup with a jam broth… that ones red bean paste… and the other is jam on sweet potatoes…"

Koichi's eye twitched slowly as he laughed ;

"K…Kaa-chan why don't you start and Ill whip up something for us as well…"

Koichi excused himself from the table and picked up a packet of noodles some vegetables and some soy sauce from the cupboard. Emi glanced towards Koichi's cooking skills and her eyes widened;

"Has Koichi always been a good cook inoue-chan?"

Inoue nodded happily;

"yes, we all enjoy Koichi's cooking, he seemed to teach himself when he was old enough…"

Koichi laughed slowly;

'Yeah…. Well out family wouldn't have survived on red bean paste alone…'

When he finished the noodles he placed them on plates and they were joined by Ichigo and Isshin, Isshin had band aids plastered all over his face, and a red bump covered his eye.

Emi took a serving of the noodles into her mouth and smiled ;

"this is really great Koichi-kun!"

The dinner went by smoothly with idle chit-chat. Once they had finished their meals Koichi took a drink of his water, and Inoue asked a question that all concerned mothers would wonder about their child;

"So Emi-chan, when should Ichigo and I expect Grandchildren?"

Koichi's eyes widened and he spit his water out across the room, hitting Isshin in the face;

"k… Kaa-chan!!! That wont be for a long time!!"

Ichigo laughed slowly;

"Inoue I think he's to young to be worrying about children…"

Isshin laughed loudly and wiped the water off his face;

"nonsense! Why when I was your age Ichigo's Mother and…"

Ichigo threw a fist at Isshin and knocked him across the family room;

"Alright… toussan… That's enough…."

Emi laughed softly and Inoue smiled;

"yes it probably is too soon… But you can never be prepared too early!"

Ichigo sighed and glanced at Emi;

"so Emi-san… Koichi told me you were trained by soul society? What squad did you train under?"

Emi smiled softly;

"oh…oh I trained in which squad was it now… oh yes the err… 13th squad yes! The 13th squad, yes I was promoted to lieutenant before I came to earth!"

She beamed happily, Ichigo raised an eyebrow and nodded;

"I see…."

Inoue smiled and glanced at the clock;

"well Its getting a little late… why don't you walk Emi-chan home Koichi-kun?"

Koichi nodded and smiled, Emi bowed as she left the table;

"Thank you for everything Inoue-chan, Ichigo-san!"

Inoue nodded and smiled;

"come again any time!"

Inoue followed Koichi and Emi to the door, and whispered into Koichi's ear;

" Do your best Koichi-kun, and don't forget to put your hips into it!"

Koichi's face turned a bright red;

"Kaa-chan!!!"

Inoue smiled and closed the door behind them she walked back towards Ichigo and smiled;

"well I think Koichi-kun found himself a nice girl…don't you think Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo Nodded slowly;

"y….Yeah… She's nice…"

Inoue glanced at Ichigo curiously;

"whats wrong?"

Ichigo Smiled and shook his head;

"nothing, nothing, Just thinking is all…"

Koichi and Emi arrived at Emi's apartment and stood in front of her door. Koichi smiled slowly;

"well… Thanks for coming tonight… I think my parents really liked you…"

Emi smiled happily placing her arms around Koichi slowly;

"yeah… you have an interesting family Koichi-kun…I had a great time…"

Koichi smiled softly and brought Emi a little closer;

"I'm glad you had fun Emi-chan…"

Koichi slowly pressed his lips upon hers and slowly broke the kiss and smiled as he began to take a step back;

"well good night Emi-chan…"

Emi smiled softly as she waved at koichi who began to head back to his house;

"goodnight… Koichi-kun…."

Authors notes;

Contest time! you heard me right my fellow fans! I'm holding a contest to see who can draw the best rendition Of emi in a yukata or any kind of clothing attire! the prize? well I'll give the winner credit, and make it the cover of one of my next upcoming chapters! and another special proze for the winner, I cant say what, so if youll just have to enter and find out! If you wish to enter send your drawings to my email I'll need entries as soon as possible but no later than...the 2nd of august! so send in those entries and good luck!


	9. Chapter 9

Bleach Incomplete Thoughts Ch 9;

Back in the mask

Koichi whistled to himself as he walked along the riverside, he was going to meet Emi for a date in the park. He had been feeling much more energetic lately, and everything seemed brighter and clearer for him. Koichi felt a slow rumbling within his pocket and glanced at the Shinigami emblem he had and glanced around, feeling a large spiritual pressure his eyes widened;

"This reiatsu… It's a hollow but its much larger… It couldn't be a…."

'It may be… just don't get cocky Koichi.'

"Who me? You're the cocky one Kuroichi…"

Koichi pressed the emblem against his chest and his earthly body shot backwards and landed against a telephone pole;

"what is it with me and telephone poles!!?"

Koichi sighed as he unsheathed his Zanpakutou and brandished it in front of him, his eyes darted from left to right swiftly;

"If its not around me or above me… then it must be.."

Koichi's eyes widened as he jumped into the air , a large claw shot up from the ground and grasped Koichi's ankle and began to drag him down, Koichi was about to slash out at the claw when another sword sliced the claw clean off, Koichi glanced at Emi and smiled;

"Hey if we finish this soon enough we can get on with our date!"

Emi smiled and smirked slowly;

"yeah this guy's going to pay for trying to interrupt our date!"

Another claw shot up out of the ground, and Koichi sliced it clean down it vertically. A loud roar bellowed out from the ground that shook the area, Koichi smiled slowly;

"well we got rid of its hands so it should be…"

More hands began to erupt from the ground, and Emi's eyes widened as she froze up, and shivered in cold fear, her knees gave way as she had a glazed look in her eyes, unable to move she cried out as one of the claws reached out towards her. Koichi gritted his teeth and cried out;

"Neguri Korusu! Kuroi Ryu!"

Koichi's Zanpakutou's blade width expanded and grew to a large claymore size, a gold dragon was etched upon the blade as the blade color turned jet black. He brandished his sword and slashed it down towards the ground;

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

Koichi's blade shot out a blue crescent into the ground and shot up the hollow into the air, a large tentacle bodied monster with hands at the end of each tentacle, it had the shape of a gorgon. The hollow aimed It's sights on Emi who was still paralyzed with fear, Koichi launched another getsuga towards the Hollow, who used one of its many hands to shrug it off.

"shoot… I didn't think that this hollow was going to be this strong… I need to take this thing out quick and efficiently and…"

'Just shut up and use your bankai already!'

Koichi nodded and held his blade out in front of him;

"BAN-KAI!"

A wind tunnel began to form around Koichi as his transformation commenced, the wind tunnel dispelled and Koichi stood in his Bankai attire, like his fathers Bankai his robes were tattered and clinged to his body, but the inner lining of his cloak was blue, Koichis now compact blade was jet black and still held the insignia of the dragon upon it. Koichi glanced towards the Gorgon Hollow and dashed towards its center. Salshing and making use of it's speed he made quick work of the gorgon's tentacles, all that lay now was a large eyeball;

"Easy pickings….what!?"

The hollow's skin began to harden and crack as rays of light shot out from it;

"This must be one of Aizen's prototypes…"

The hardened skin of the hollow shot off of it and revealed a robed girl, with snake like hair;

"basing a hollow off of Medusa..? does that mean that she can…."

Koichi jumped into the air as the newly formed hollow shot beams from its hands towards him, missing it barely the ground where it hit turned to stone;

"great….I guess I don't have a choice…"

Koichi glared towards the hollow and held a hand above his face, sliding it downwards a white mask began to form, a blue stripe running down its side, Koichi's eye underneath turned a sickly yellow color as his reiatsu climbed.

"alright Kuroichi lend me some of your strength."

Koichi spun the blade by its chains and began to deflect the rays the hollow shot at him, Koichi pointed two fingers at the hollow and fired off a cero beam towards it's head, the hollow dodged it quickly and smirked, underneath his mask Koichi smirked as well and pointed behind the hollow. She turned her head, and a sword impaled through her chest, a white blade was thrusted through her chest, and the hollow cried out as Kuroichi smirked;

"Heheheh… oops"

The Hollow began to deteriorate as it growled loudly and Kuroichi sighed as he dematerialized and began to remerge with Koichi. Koichi began to step towards Emi and held his hand out to her;

"Emi are you alright…?"

Koichi still had his mask on and Emi trembled slowly;

"s…st…Stay away from me!!"

Emi Shivered in fear as she turned away from Koichi, who lifted his mask off his face;

"Emi! It's me Koichi!"

Emi glanced at Koichi and shivered slowly as she spied into Koichi's sickly yellow eyes;

"G..Get away!!!"

Koichi dematerialized his mask and approached Emi, he placed his hands on her shoulders;

"Emi… It's me… It's Koichi… everything's alright now…"

Emi glanced at Koichi and wrapped her arms around him tightly;

"K…Koichi…. That was you…?You were a Hollow…?"

Koichi rubbed the back of his head slowly;

"Not exactly… You see… I'm what you call a Vaizard… a Shinigami with Hollow powers…why did you freeze up like that back there..?"

Emi turned away slowly;

"Well you see… when I was younger I was attacked by hollows… but seeing those eyes and that claw reaching out at me like that… it just brought back those memories…I just froze up…"

Koichi sighed slowly and began to caress Emi's face with his hand;

"It's alright… youll be ok… I wont let anything happen to you Emi…"

Emi glanced at Koichi concerned;

"But you have Hollow powers too… aren't you afraid of loosing control to it..?"

Koichi laughed and shook his head;

"I went through that once already…. We came to a compromise…Kuroichi and I. But if you really are uncomfortable around that… then I just wont use the mask ok?"

Emi nodded slowly;

"A….Alright Koichi…"

Koichi glanced around as he felt a familiar reiatsu and spotted Hitsugaya;

"Hitsugaya-taichou? What are you doing here?"

Hitsugaya turned his cold eyes towards Emi as he placed his hand upon his blade and pointed it at Emi;

"step away from Her Kurosaki…Now."


	10. Chapter 10

Incomplete Thoughts Ch 10;

Small respite

Koichi's eyes widened as he glanced at Hitsugaya;

"Why… are you pointing your sword at Emi? Answer me!"

Hitsugaya Glanced at Emi and lashed his sword out, a loud slicing of flesh ran through the air. Hitsugaya Sheathed His blade and sighed slowly. Koichi glanced at Emi and sighed slowly, a small tentacle remnant disintegrated next to Emi. Hitsugaya turned towards Koichi;

"There's been a Large outbreak of Hollows in your area recently… Another Group of Shinigami Have been dispatched in this area, Consisting of Myself and 3 others."

Koichi crossed his arms over his chest;

"Think this is part of Aizen's plan?"

Hitsugaya shrugged slowly and shook his head;

"We don't know for certain, the research squad is looking into that as we speak. Just watch your backs for anything suspicious."

Hitsugaya gave a nod and dashed from sight. Koichi held his hand out towards Emi and smiled;

"well, think we should head off now?"

Emi grasped Koichi's hand and smiled happily;

"yes! That sounds like a good idea."

Emi rose to her feet and smiled happily as she clung onto Koichi's arm tightly and smiled. Koichi blushed slowly as he felt her chest rub up against his arm and began walking towards his body.

"can I have my arm back now?"

Koichi laughed softly pointing to Emi's iron tight grasp, and Emi blushed softly and released his arm. Koichi laughed as he entered back into his body and glanced at Emi;

"so where's your body?"

Emi Pointed towards an alleyway and the two walked towards the alleyway slowly and spotted Emi's body propped up against a garbage can, like a lifeless doll she picked it up slowly and remerged with it, filling it with life she twirled around and her skirt did a small spin as she laughed. Emi stopped quickly and smiled;

"So where are you taking me today?"

Koichi smiled as he raised an eyebrow questioningly and crossed his arms over his chest;

"oh? You think I'm going to take you somewhere? It's your turn to take me somewhere!"

Koichi laughed softly again as Emi puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest, sticking her tongue out at Koichi;

"you're supposed to take the lady places not the other way around!!"

She turned her back from koichi and huffed slowly, Koichi reached around and wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her a small peck on the cheek;

"Alright, alright I was just Kidding Emi… Now where would you like to go today…?"

Emi turned around and smiled happily;

"well…."

And so their date began, Their first stop was a movie, Emi liked Horror movies, but Koichi was a little hesitant, but sucked it up for her. He sat through the movie and shook nervously at every little thing that jumped from every corner, when the movie ended Emi laughed;

"that was a great movie Koichi! Did you li… Koichi?"

Emi glanced at Koichi who had lost the coloring within the pupil of his eyes and had a glazed look upon his face and twitched slowly. Emi laughed softly and kissed Koichi on the cheek. After Koichi had finally regained consciousness he found himself and Emi sitting on a bench in the park. Koichi shook his head and laughed;

"S…sorry about that Emi.. I kinda blacked out there… I could never handle horror flicks…"

Emi smiled and laughed;

"It's alright Koichi…"

Koichi smiled softly and glanced around, the sun began to set and the sky was a bright orange color;

"was I out for that long?? I'm really sorry about that Emi!!"

Emi shook her head softly and laughed;

"It's alright Koichi… as long as I spend time with you that's enough for me…"

She smiled slowly and gave Koichi a kiss on the cheek. Emi slowly wrapped her arms around Koichi and rested her head on his shoulder, Koichi smiled happily and brought her a little closer.

"Koichi… I'm glad I met you… I've never felt so close to anyone before…or rather I've never had the chance to get close to anyone before…"

Koichi laughed as he slowly brushed Emi's hair;

"well I'm glad to be the first…"

The two smiled happily as the glanced out at the sunset together. But all was not well, In the Kurosaki household Ichigo had just returned from soul society, Inoue smiled happily glancing at Ichigo, and noticed the look on his face;

"Wh… what's wrong Ichigo…?"

Ichigo had a grim look upon his face as he glanced out the door;

"Inoue… Where's Koichi?"


	11. Chapter 11

Incomplete thoughts Chapter 11:

Sakura Blossoms in the Wind

Koichi walked along a stony path with Emi, the two were heading towards a shrine to wish for good luck, that and Koichi promised Emi he would take her to one eventually. As the two walked up the stone steps, Koichi thought he felt a small pulse of unfamiliar reiatsu but shrugged it off as it vanished. Koichi glanced at Emi worriedly; she had been quiet for some time, ever since they had left the park;

"Koichi-kun… Do you trust me…?"

Koichi glanced at Emi and smiled softly as he nodded;

"Of course I trust you… I wouldn't be with you if I didn't."

Emi glanced away slowly and began to speak as they reached the top of the steps and smiling happily Koichi held Emi by the arm and began walking towards the Shrine. It was eerily quiet and a strange wind began to blow through the trees as if to warn them. Koichi stopped dead in his tracks as he felt a strong spiritual pressure behind them and turned. His eyes widened as he saw the long white scarf and captain obi flowing in the wind. Sakura blossoms floated about him as if he controlled them; his flowing black hair billowed in the wind. Koichi couldn't break the cold gaze the Shinigami had fixated upon him. He had heard about this man from his father, he was known by the name Kuchiki Byakuya.

"K…Kuchiki-taichou. What are you doing here…?"

Koichi began to tremble slowly as he felt the overbearing spiritual pressure, but regained his composure and glanced at Byakuya in the eyes. The cold unfeeling stare did not leave the man's face as he glanced at Koichi then Emi;

"At least you are more respectful than that man which you call father."

Byakuya pointed at Emi slowly turning his piercing gaze towards her;

"The girl."

Koichi widened his eyes and glanced at Byakuya again making sure he wasn't pointing at some other girl. And pulled Emi behind him;

"Don't be foolish child. Step away from her or I shall kill you."

Koichi stood his ground and glared at Byakuya;

"What do you want with Emi?"

Byakuya kept his glance upon Emi as he slowly unsheathed his sword;

"I have no need to speak on such trivial matters. But as you are more respectful I shall than that man I shall tell you. That girl, she is not one of us."

Koichi glanced at Emi then back at Byakuya;

"She may not be a full fledged Shinigami but that's no reason to take her!"

Byakuya's Glance grew colder still;

"You misunderstand boy. She is a spy… and we have been assigned to terminate her."

Koichi's eyes widened as he gulped slowly;

'He…. Cant be serious…Emi isn't… No. She's not they must have the wrong person!'

Koichi stood his ground as he stared down the man his father once faced before.

"sou kaa. I'll do what needs to be done. Chire Senbon zakura."

Koichi quickly Pressed his Shinigami emblem to his chest and released his shikai;

"EMI! Stay close to me!!"

Emi wrapped her arms around Koichi's waist as he spun his blade by its hilt wrapping, he grabbed it by the hilt quickly and thrusted the sword into the ground, launching up a wall of reiatsu around them, the Sakura blossoms bounced of the wall and quickly began to whip around in the wind as Byakuya began to control their movements with his hand.

Koichi dispelled the barrier and held out his sword, his father had told him about his battle and knew he needed speed.

"BAN-KAI!"

A whirlwind whipped around Koichi and he was attired in his bankai outfit. He dashed towards Byakuya and lashed out at him with a kuroi Getsuga. Byakuya countered by using his Sakura petals as a shield. Koichi jumped back and glanced at Byakuya;

"I won't let you take her! You're mistaken about Emi!!"

Byakuya dispelled his barrier and outstretched his hand;

"Have it your way boy."

Byakuya sent two groups of Blossoms, one directed towards Koichi, the other towards Emi. Koichi glanced back and forth quickly and gritted his teeth as he dashed in front of Emi and Took the full blow of the attack upon his body. The petals began slicing at his skin and were called back. Koichi breathed heavily as blood dripped down from his torn clothes. Emi gasped softly as she reached a hand out to Koichi and spoke in a fearful whisper;

"K….Koichi…."

Koichi raised his head slowly and glared at Byakuya;

"I won't let you lay a finger on EMI!!!"

'I have to keep going like this… I promised her I wouldn't use my mask…'

Emi glanced at Koichi as she clutched at her chest slowly;

"K….Koichi-kun…."

'He…should just use his mask… wait… he can't be…no!'

Emi cried out towards Koichi as she realized that he wasn't using his full potential. Koichi dashed towards Byakuya and disappeared before reaching him, Byakuya glanced around and Koichi lashed out at Byakuya's back. A red scar ran diagonally across Byakuya's back as he vanished from site. Koichi glanced around as he jumped into the air and his eyes widened as he glanced back down towards the ground Byakuya had a hand raised at Koichi and 3 pillars of Blossoms lunged towards him. Koichi deflected the first pillar but was engulfed by the second and crashed into the ground by the third. He stood up wearily, his sword as a crutch he began breathing raggedly as he coughed up blood.

"It's over boy. You're at your limit. You…"

Koichi fired a beam from two of his fingers, Byakuya barely dodged the beam as it scraped against the side of his face;

"So you had enough to muster one last attack. Admirable. But It ends here."

Byakuya stretched his hand out and the Sakura blossoms hurtled towards Koichi. Koichi stood his ground and breathed heavily as the attack neared closer. Just as it came within striking distance of Koichi an arrow shot out of the forest and dispelled the Blossoms. Koichi glanced to his right and a teen with a web of light formed bow stepped out. Koichi laughed softly;

"You cut it really close there Tray."

Koichi glanced towards his friend Tray, who smirked slowly;

"Well I was just in the neighborhood and… well Hello there miss….May I inquire your name…?"

Tray grasped the back of his head as a red lump appeared and Koichi stood behind tray his a fist held at Tray's head;

"Back off Tray… She's with me…."

Tray stood up and laughed as he shook his hands;

"Alright I see how it is. So you're fighting Byakuya huh? Why not use your mask? You could take him then."

Koichi glanced at Byakuya who kept the same cold glare as always and then at Emi;

"Because I Made a promise…"

Tray rolled his eyes and laughed as he began walking towards Byakuya and gave a wave;

"Alright I see how it is, Go ahead Koichi I'll take care of Pretty boy here."

Tray's Quincy garbs billowed in the wind as he smirked his bow forming an arrow he aimed at Byakuya. Koichi picked Emi up into his arms and nodded;

"Thanks… and Tray. Don't die."

Koichi shunpoed off with Emi towards the city, Tray standing across from Byakuya smirked again.

"A Quincy… but how?"

Tray laughed loudly as he pulled his sling back;

"Perhaps you've heard of my father Ishida, Uryuu"

Byakuya nodded and outstretched his hand;

"I see… alright."

As the Sakura Blossoms hurtled towards Tray He launched his arrows at the barrage, as Koichi and Emi dashed towards the city in the distance explosions could be heard. In the city the weather began to grow eerily cold…


	12. Chapter 12

Incomplete Thoughts Chapter 12:

Prince of the Ice dragon

Koichi set Emi down and leaned up against a wall as he breathed heavily. Emi approached Koichi slowly and placed a hand upon his shoulder. Koichi glanced up slowly and smiled;

"Don't worry I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you…and I won't."

Emi glanced away slowly and Koichi sighed as he pulled Emi into an embrace;

"I know they're wrong about you Emi. So I'm going to fight for you"

Emi began to shiver slowly and as she breathed her breath appeared in the air;

"D….Did it just get colder…?"

Koichi widened his eye as he glanced upward. The white haired boy with a set of ice wings descended upon them as a harbinger of death. Hitsugaya Pointed his sword towards Emi;

"Step away from her Kurosaki."

Koichi stood in front of Emi and shook his head, his eyes fixated upon Hitsugaya;

"I'm sorry I cannot comply with that…I wont let you lay a hand upon Emi!"

Koichi raised his blade against Hitsugaya and dashed in, this battle would be a little more straightforward, Hitsugaya didn't have any control over his projectiles other than aiming them so he would be able to put up a fight without use of his mask. The two Shinigami's blades clashed and Koichi glared at his opponent;

"you guys have the wrong person! Emi is not our enemy!"

Hitsugaya fixated his eyes upon Emi;

"Think about it Kurosaki. Do you know where she really came from? She's deceiving you! Open your eyes!"

Koichi narrowed his eyes as he gripped his blade tightly; pressing upwards he launched Hitsugaya into the air. Koichi dashed at Hitsugaya and let out a battle cry as he lashed out at Hitsugaya's wings;

"I don't believe you! I wont let you harm her!"

The young Shinigami dodged the swipes at him and sighed slowly;

"I see… then I'm sorry Kurosaki but I'll have to use full force against you."

Hitsugaya slashed out at Koichi's arm, making contact with it, part of his arm began to freeze over. Koichi quickly pulled back as a portion of his shoulder was frozen over. Koichi felt his body growing heavier by the moment;

"I cant take much more of this….'

Emi glanced up at Koichi worriedly as she felt is spiritual pressure drop;

"Koichi!!"

Koichi glanced back at Emi and then back at Hitsugaya;

'I can't let her down!'

Koichi raised his spiritual pressure and charged towards Hitsugaya;

'_I can't stand by like this anymore…'_

Kuroichi took over Koichi's voice to call out to Emi;

"_EMI! Listen! Baka here is fighting for you yes, but he's holding back because he made a promise to you! At this rate he's going to die!"_

Koichi dashed around Hitsugaya and launched getsugas at him haphazardly.

"Shut up Kuroichi… this is my fight… I promised her I wouldn't."

Koichi's eyes widened as he felt a sword burst through his chest and glanced down, Hitsugaya had impaled his sword into Koichi's chest. He quickly pulled it out, and Koichi began to plummet to earth. His body slammed into the ground creating a crater beneath his weight. Emi rushed over to his side worriedly as she cried out to Koichi. She glanced over his body which had been scarred, and blood ran from the hole in his chest, Vital organs had been missed but it was a deep blow. Emi Kneeled near Koichi and tears ran down her eyes slowly;

"K…Koichi Please… Don't die…"

Koichi Opened his eyes wearily and laughed;

"I…won't die…I can't die…"

Emi tightly shut her eyes as she grasped Koichi's hand. Tears began to stain her skirt as she sobbed softly.

"Koichi… Please don't hold back on my account…I don't want to see you get hurt any more."

Koichi laughed again as he placed his hand upon her face;

"I made a promise to you… I plan to keep it…"

Emi rubbed her eyes with her arm slowly and cried out;

"Koichi please don't!! I don't want to see you die…as long as you come back to me… thats all that matters…"

Koichi glanced up at Emi and nodded slowly, glancing up at Hitsugaya who was dashing towards them;

"Emi…stand back…"

Emi rose to her feet and took some steps away from Koichi. Koichi held his hand above his forehead and slid it downwards, the white mask forming atop his face, his reiatsu skyrocketed. He dashed up towards Hitsugaya and vanished in mid slash. Hitsugaya glanced around quickly and quickly turned to his left, freezing the area in mid air;

"An after image… where…"

Hitsugaya grasped at his side as Koichi rematerialized behind him, blood began to spurt from Hitsugaya's side and he furrowed his brows and clenched his teeth as he turned towards Koichi. Hitsugaya glanced at Koichi as he breathed heavily, shallow pants escaped his mouth as his body heaved slowly.

"K…Koichi…you…fool.."

Hitsugaya slumped over and began to plummet to the ground. His body hit the concrete making a loud thumping noise. Koichi sighed slowly and began to hover back down to the ground. He turned towards Emi and began to walk towards her. Emi trembled slowly as Koichi approached her;

"K…Koichi…?"

Koichi raised his hand up and Emi flinched, Koichi raised his hand to his face and his mask dematerialized. Emi sighed slowly and jumped towards Koichi, Wrapping her arms tightly around his waist she softly cried into his chest. Koichi smiled softly as he reverted his bankai back into it's sealed form and began to gently caress her face with his hand. Koichi slowly helped Emi rise to her feet and glanced around;

"we have to keep moving Emi."

Emi nodded slowly as Koichi picked her up in his arms and began to shunpo deeper into the city. Soon after Koichi had gotten some distance away, two figures appeared on the scene. A short girl with black hair and white creamy skin with a look of determination upon her face, and a man with blazing red hair tied behind his head and tattoos lay upon his scalp above his eyebrows. The girl sighed slowly;

"Koichi… What have you done…?"


	13. Chapter 13

Incomplete thoughts chapter 13:

Family Ties

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the delay everyone, finals and all, but here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it; the climax is coming soon so keep a look out for it! And I also have another project in the works which I will be putting up soon too, so wait for that!

Koichi stopped some distance away from the battle site with Hitsugaya. They now rested along the river banks, where he had first met Emi. Koichi lay back on the cold ground as he caught his breath. But felt a large pair of spiritual pressures arriving and sat up as he gripped his blade;

"No rest for the weary…"

Koichi glanced towards the riverbanks and spotted 2 figures, the one which stood out more than the other raised it's sword and slashed downwards, a large whistling sound echoed throughout the air as it hurtled down towards Koichi. Koichi raised his sword quickly, transforming it into its shikai it held back the large blade that landed atop him. The other figure yelled in the distance;

"Baka! What if you killed Koichi!"

The figure who's voice Koichi recognized, smacked The other in the head and he toppled over.

"Obasan Rukia… and I'm guessing the other is Renji…"

Rukia Kuchiki had always been a friend of the family, and Koichi considered her an aunt. He always looked up to her, she was always so brave for a woman of her stature. The two walked towards Koichi, Rukia crossed her arms over her chest;

"Koichi… Stop this now…We don't want to have to hurt you…Listen… Think carefully… That girl… shes not really who she says she is…"

Koichi narrowed his eyes towards the two of them and sliced his sword at the ground launching a getsuga towards them;

"I'm not letting you take her!!"

The getsuga hurtled itself towards Rukia and Renji when a bright flash flooded the area and the getsuga was deflected. As the light disappated A new figure stood in front of rukia and Renji, a dark skinned woman who had her hair tied up in a ponytail and wore an orange Gi. Koichi knew this woman to be his aunt Yoruichi. Yoruichi narrowed her eyes towards Emi and smirked;

"So this is the Girl Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia nodded slowly and all there glanced towards Koichi, who held a hand in front of Emi and furrowed his brow;

"You aren't taking her from me… I don't care if you run me through your torture training Yoruichi Obasan. You'll have to kill me before I let you take her!"

Yoruichi phased out of sight then Koichi's eyes widened as he felt a small knife held to his neck, and glanced at Yoruichi who held the knife to his neck. She raised her eyes to glance at Koichi;

"Don't be stupid Koichi. You know you cant take all 3 of us on… Think logically… she's not who you think she is! She's playing you for the fool!"

Yoruichi's eyes widened as Koichi's reiatsu flared up, Jumping back she glanced towards Koichi;

"Emi I'm sorry but I need to use my mask…"

Koichi held his sword out towards the three and a funnel of reiatsu enveloped him, Jumping out of the funnel Koichi donned his Vaizard mask and his Bankai form. Koichi glanced towards Yoruichi;

"You're right Obasan… I cant fight all 3 of you alone. But…"

A figure dashed out from the bottom of the reiatsu funnel and dashed towards rukia and Renji, Kuroichi launched a Kuroi getsuga at the two and smirked;

"But if I help him we can beat you…."

Koichi dashed towards Yoruichi and struck down with his sword, striking an afterimage of Yoruichi he glanced around and dodged an oncoming barrage of shurikens thrown at him. Yoruichi dashed around Koichi;

'_she knows my bankai…but she hasn't seen the full extent of my training yet…'_

Koichi dashed towards the ground and lodged his sword into the dirt. Glancing up Yoruichi who had stopped in midair he beckoned her to come at him. Yoruichi dashed at Koichi at midrange Koichi jumped towards Yoruichi and vanished. Yoruichi hovered in Mid air for a moment and glanced to her side, Holding up her right arm Koichi's foot appeared and quickly disappeared. Yoruichi began to block all over trying to keep up with Koichi's assault.

"Di…Did he get this much better since I trained him…?"

Yoruichi glanced around not sensing Koichi's reiatsu, a large surge of reiatsu rose from behind her and her eyes widened as Koichi dashed towards her, his arm sparking off bolts of lightning;

"shunkou!"

Koichi's arm connected with Yoruichi's Stomach, the back of Yoruichi's shirt exploded, a hand mark appearing on her back, her eyes widened as she coughed up blood;

"you've gotten…stronger….Koichi. But you're still too naïve..."

Yoruichi fell to the floor, Koichi stepped towards Yoruichi and glanced at his aunt and sighed;

"I'm sorry Yoruichi Obasan…"

Kuroichi dashed around renji and Rukia as he laughed loudly;

"come on! I know you two are better than this!!"

Rukia tried following Kuroichi's movements and narrowed her gaze;

"so you're the Hollow that plagued Ichigo some time ago… and now you've taken Koichi as well?"

Kuroichi laughed as he fired off a black and red crescent towards Renji;

"Not exactly Kuchiki… that fool Ichigo didn't accept my existence and only tried to conquer me, while Koichi me and him have a partnership, he even lets me take control at times… the kid's a genius… he figured out this technique all himself…"

Renji jumped over the Cresecnt and glanced towards Kuroichi;

"Technique? You mean how he materialized you in your physical form?"

Kuroichi appeared in front of Renji and smirked as he held a palm to Renji's chest;

" Yeah… but you should pay more attention to the battle than ask questions…."

Kuroichi began to gather energy into his palm for a large beam, Rukia's eyes widened as she cried out;

"Renji! It's a cero, You idiot move!"

Renji's eyes widened as Kuroichi launched the Cero from his palm, an explosion caused a cloud of smoke to arise from the area, Koichi's eyes widened as he glanced up towards Kuroichi and Renji, as the smoke settled a figure stood in front of Renji, he wore a mask similar to Koichi's and had black tattered garbs Koichi gripped his blade tightly as he glanced at his father. Ichigo turned his head towards Kuroichi;

"So… we meet again huh?"

Kuroichi touched down on the ground and smirked;

"so still using that remnant of my power within you? Heh. I…"

Koichi called out to Kuroichi;

"That's enough, come back now."

Kuroichi's body dematerialized and merged with Koichi. Ichigo slid his mask off his face and glanced at Koichi;

"Koichi you need to stop this now. I don't want to have to fight you, but I will If I must."

Koichi glanced up towards his father and pointed his blade towards him;

"Then so be it father. I'm not letting anyone take Emi…"

Koichi glanced towards Emi, then back towards his father and dashed towards him. Emi reached her hand out towards Koichi and Cried out;

"K….Koichi…STOP!!!!"

Her call was in vain as Koichi neared his father, Ichigo sighed slowly as he slid his mask back down over his face;

"Alright then Koichi…"

Ichigo brandished his blade as His son reached him and their blades clashed;

"Father… I Made Emi a promise, and I don't inted to break it, I wont lose to you!!!"


	14. Chapter 14

Incomplete Thoughts Chapter 14:

Father and son

Koichi repelled his fathers blade backwards, and skidded across the air. Dashing towards him he let out a cry, and sliced at his fathers chest in a diagonal arc. Ichigo parried Koichi's blade by swinging in an upward diagonal arc, Koichi was caught off guard for a moment and Ichigo slashed at Koichi's chest vertically. A line of red appeared on Koichi's chest, he had barely dodged the attack, but still felt the pain of it. Gripping his hilt tightly he did not falter. He narrowed his eyes and dashed towards his father.

The battle raged on with Tray and Byakuya, Tray taking the ground, while Byakuya took t o the skies. Tray dashed towards one spot and shot off many arrows and would dash towards another spot and fire more arrows towards Byakuya. Tray dashed towards the north side of the platform and Byakuya stopped in mid-air, holding his hand out he directed his Sakura petals towards Tray. Tray began dashing around the area firing arrows off at the chasing Petals. Tray glanced up towards Byakuya;

"Now's my chance!"

He shot off an arrow towards Byakuya, barely dodging the arrow a red scar appeared upon Byakuya's cheek. Byakuya narrowed his gaze towards Tray;

"why do you continue to fight me when you don't realize the true nature of us Shinigami's being here."

Tray lowered his bow for a moment and glared at Byakuya;

"I cant stand guys like you… why should I believe anything you say?"

Byakuya opened his mouth to speak and his eyes widened as he glanced towards the riverbanks. Tray's eyes widened as he glanced in the same direction;

"Th…that spiritual pressure… it's Koichi's and… his fathers?? Why… why are the two of them fighting each other..?"

Byakuya touched down to the ground and walked towards Tray;

"It seems as if you need to be informed to the true nature of this situation…"

Emi glanced up towards Koichi's battle in the sky her hands held tightly in her lap;

"K…Koichi… Don't die…."

Renji glanced down towards Emi;

"Hey, why don't we capture that girl now?"

Rukia glanced towards Koichi and Ichigo and scowled;

"You idiot… those two are fighting to determine the outcome… it wouldn't be right if we interfered…"

Renji scoffed mockingly and glanced at the two continuing their fight. They constantly phased in and out of sight, momentarily stopping as their swords clashed and bolts of lightning sparked off their blades. Koichi skidded backwards in the air and dashed towards his father as thoughts raced through his mind;

'_Father…you always told me to never stop fighting for what I believed in… and now, I won't stop fighting!! I won't let anything happen to Emi!!'_

Ichigo glanced towards his son as he chased him across the skies;

_'You've grown Koichi…I can see it in your resolve…when you first became spiritually aware… you didn't wish to fight. But now… you're using your blade to protect someone you care about… but I can't fail now. I'm sorry Koichi.'_

The two warriors skidded backwards, their eyes meeting they held their hands to their wrist and began charging their Reiatsu.

'_Kuroichi, lend me your strength…'_

Koichi's reiatsu flared up as black and red flames began encircling his body. The two dashed towards each other and their blades met, sparking off reiatsu as they began to press up against each other. The ground underneath them began to crack and give away, telephone wires began snapping off their bases and began falling to the streets. The ground shook under Emi's feet as she felt heavy under the pressure of their reiatsu's. Their reiatsu finally exploded, a cloud of dust rising the two stood breathing heavily as their swords lay at their sides. Koichi and Ichigo's masks shattered, Koichi glanced up towards his father slowly. Ichigo's eyes met with Koichi's;

"I'm sorry… It's over now."


	15. Chapter 15

Incomplete Thoughts Chapter 15:

Broken

Ichigo glanced at Koichi as he repeated;

"I'm sorry, it's over now…"

Ichigo's Bankai dematerialized as he laughed softly clutching onto his blade for support;

"Koichi….you've grown so much stronger… I can't keep up with you…"

Ichigo's eyes whitened as he fell to the floor, his blade landed by his side. Koichi clenched the hilt of his blade tightly;

"I'm sorry father…but I can't let anyone take her."

Koichi turned as he began to walk towards Emi; behind him he heard Rukia and Renji call out to Ichigo. Koichi glanced towards Emi and faked a smile on his face. As he approached Emi he reached his hand out to her, she slapped his hand away quickly. A bit startled Koichi took a step back; Emi turned her head away from Koichi as a tear fell down her cheek;

"K…Koichi…. I…I'm sorry…I didn't want this to happen… any of this.."

Koichi glanced at Emi curiously;

"You couldn't have known that any of this was…"

Emi interrupted Koichi as she cried;

"But I did!!! I did… and now…"

Koichi's eyes widened as he felt a strong Reiatsu arise. What seemed to be a black crack began to open up next to Emi, a tall, thin, hooded man walked out of the crack. Robed in all white he pulled back his hood and revealed a man with black hair and a hole upon his neck. The man grabbed Emi's wrist and pulled her up;

"That's enough your job is done now…you have no need to speak anymore woman."

Koichi ran towards Emi and cried out;

"Get your hands off her!!"

The man held a palm out towards Koichi, and he was thrown back by some invisible force. Koichi skidded to a halt and glanced at the black haired man.

'_I…was pushed back… by his reiatsu??'_

Koichi glared at the man who smirked smugly;

"So this is the infamous Kurosaki Koichi… son of Ichigo…you aren't as powerful as I would have expected…"

Koichi gritted his teeth as he held his blade tightly;

"Who the hell are you…and what are you going to do with Emi??"

The black haired man laughed as he glanced towards Koichi;

"Well I guess I can humor your last wish seeing as how you wont live to see tomorrow…"

The black haired man pulled at his long sleeve to reveal the number 9 etched onto his shoulder-blade;

"I am the 9th Espada… Kisho; and this Girl that you so affectionately call Emi…"

Kisho placed his hand upon Emi's face and laughed as she slapped his hand away;

"This…Girl…is nothing more than a glorified doll brought to life…she is merely one of my experiments…"

Koichi's eyes widened as he felt a heavy sinking feeling well up within him;

"E…Emi… he…he's lying right? It's not true is it???"

A tear ran down Emi's cheek as she turned away from Koichi. Koichi's head hung low as he gripped his blade tightly;

"So…was it all fake…. All of it…? You've been lying to me this whole time… haven't you??"

Emi turned towards Koichi as tears ran down her face;

"That's not true I… I…"

Koichi held back tears that welled up within his eyes as he felt his chest grow heavy and his body grew numb;

"Save it. I don't want to hear any more lies from you…"

Kisho laughed as he glanced at Koichi;

"It was all so perfect… I placed this girl on earth to gain intelligence on you Koichi… you have a tremendous power… but you don't use it fully."

Kisho glanced at Koichi and Emi again and laughed slowly;

"Emi show them the full extent to your power… Kill Koichi. Now."

Emi's eyes darted towards Kisho, her Shinigami form was forced out of her body as she stood up wearily;

"K…Koichi… I don't want to fight you!!"

Koichi stood up slowly as he raised his upper torso, his eyes were now dark and narrowed in anger towards Emi. He placed his hand in front of his face and slid it down materializing his Hollow mask. He dashed towards Emi quickly as she released her Shikai and put up a defense with her staff;

"Koichi… Please… stop!"

Emi pleaded with Koichi as she blocked his strikes towards her;

"I trusted you…I protected you and fought against my family because I believed that you weren't what they said… But I was wrong!!"

Emi dashed around Koichi trying to avoid confronting him;

"Koichi Please stop!! I never wanted to hurt you…"

Koichi's reiatsu flared up as he cried out;

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear your lies anymore!!"

Emi's eyes widened as she held her staff in her hands and blocked Koichi's attack. Her staff began to glow as it absorbed Koichi's reiatsu and launched it back at him. Koichi cried out as he was knocked backwards and skidded along the ground breathing heavily. Emi shook her head quickly as tears ran down her face;

"N…No…I… I didn't do that Koichi!!!"

Koichi let out a cry as he dashed at Emi again; Meanwhile Tray and Byakuya appeared near Ichigo and Rukia. Tray glanced at the battle and glanced towards Rukia;

"Koichi found out didn't he…?"

Rukia nodded slowly and glanced at Byakuya who had his hand held to his hilt;

"Nii-sama…Please don't interfere with Koichi's battle… he needs to work this out on his own… or he won't be able to ever stand on his own again…"

Byakuya sighed slowly as he released his hand from his hilt and glanced at the battle. Kisho laughed wickedly as he glanced at Emi;

"Kill him Emi!! Break him so that he may never get up again!!"

Koichi reappeared in the air and fired a cero towards Emi; she held up her staff and began absorbing the cero. Koichi phased out of sight and reappeared behind Emi and struck at her side. Emi lost her footing and stumbled backwards. Koichi kicked her staff away and held his blade to her neck. His eyes glanced at Emi's face, which was on the verge of crying. Koichi raised his blade above his head and struck down. Emi closed her eyes and prepared for the impact. Tray's eyes widened as he heard a loud clunking sound and glanced towards Koichi, who's mask began dematerializing and he stood breathing heavily as he hunched over Emi, His sword lodged in the ground inches away from her neck.

Koichi stood up slowly and turned away from Emi;

"Leave. I don't ever want to see your face again…"

Koichi began to walk off as Kisho appeared in front of Emi and grabbed her by her collar;

"Finish him now!!"

Emi shook her head slowly;

"I….I wont!"

Kisho took his hand and slapped Emi across the face. Emi went flying a few feet away from Kisho and she skidded across the floor;

"I'll deal with you later… useless piece of garbage…I'll finish it myself then!"

Kisho brought out his blade and dashed towards Koichi, Koichi felt the reiatsu and turned to face Kisho who drew his blade back and thrusted his arm forward to stab Koichi through the chest, a voice rang out;

"KOICHI!!!"

Koichi's eyes widened as he heard the blade tear through flesh and glanced down and began shaking as he saw the blade dripping blood…Koichi felt a sinking feeling well up within his chest.


	16. Chapter 16

Incomplete Thoughts Chapter 16:

Don't forget…

Koichi's eyes widened as his body trembled fiercely. Blood dripped down the blade and left a small puddle upon the floor. Koichi shook his head in disbelief and looked down at the blade, which had gone through Emi's chest;

"E…Emi…Wh…You…why?"

Kisho scowled as he pulled the blade out of Emi's chest and raised a hand to smack her out of the way;

"you piece of worthless trash!! Getting in my way!"

Before his hand reached Emi's face Koichi had already grabbed Kisho's hand and grasped it tightly. His eyes were narrowed in anger; his reiatsu began to encircle Koichi as he pushed away Kisho;

"Don't touch her!!"

Koichi Quickly appeared in back of Emi, he held her in his arms and glanced at the hole in her chest as she coughed raggedly;

"Emi…wh…why did you do that…?"

Koichi lay Emi on the floor near Rukia and the others. Emi smiled softly and opened her mouth to speak, but Rukia held a hand to stop her;

"Save your breath Emi…"

Rukia Glanced at Koichi and smiled softly;

"Isn't it obvious Koichi…? This girl did it to protect you…"

Koichi glanced at Emi, who blushed slowly and nodded;

"I…Never wanted to hurt you Koichi… after I got to know you better… I… Fell in love with you… I'm sorry for everything Koichi… I…"

Koichi sighed slowly and placed his hand upon her face;

"It's alright… save your strength… we can talk after I kick this guy's ass…."

Koichi narrowed his eyes and dashed towards Kisho; appearing behind Kisho a red line appeared upon Kisho's cheek;

_'H…how did he get that fast??? I didn't even sense him move!!'_

Kisho laughed shortly as he shrugged;

"well time to put my information to good use…"

Kisho phased from sight and appeared behind Koichi; striking at his torso he caught a piece of Koichi's robes. Koichi stepped to his side and glanced around, he could sense Kisho, but couldn't trace his movements;

"Hmm… Lets try this then!"

Koichi lashed out with his blade; a red and black stream of reiatsu lashed out as he spun around on his heels. Kisho appeared behind Koichi and smirked; Koichi parried an attack from Kisho's blade and slid backwards. Koichi narrowed his eyes and shunpoed around Kisho. Kisho stood firmly and laughed. Koichi closed in on Kisho and struck at his side; Kisho blocked his attack with ease as Koichi phased from sight to try another attack, again Kisho blocked easily. Koichi continued his lightning fast strikes but Kisho continued to block his strikes like they were child's play. Koichi reappeared some distance from Kisho and gripped his hilt tightly as Kisho laughed;

"Why can't I hit him, and how can he predict my attacks is what you're wondering isn't it boy? Well… As I studied your battles that Emi watched I analyzed your speeds your reiatsu output and your movements… I know all your weak points and how to counter your attacks…it's futile to try and fight me."

Koichi gritted his teeth as he gripped the hilt of his blade tightly, glancing back at Emi and his family he strengthened his resolve. Kisho laughed as he saw Koichi glance at Emi;

"Oh don't worry… after I finish with you I'll take good care of that woman… it'll have a nice spot in the trash heap with all my other failed experiments!"

Koichi's eyes widened and narrowed as he appeared in front of Kisho, his hand gripped Kisho's hand tightly;

"Don't EVER talk about Emi that way…"

Kisho's eyes widened as he trembled nervously, Koichi released his hand and Kisho jumped back a ways. Koichi held his hand in front of his face as black reiatsu began concentrating in the middle of his palm, sliding his hand down he formed his vaizard mask. Kisho laughed slightly as he shrugged;

"your Vaizard form? I can comply with that as…"

Kisho's eyes widened as Koichi reappeared behind Kisho, and blood began to spurt out of Kisho's chest as a red line appeared across his chest. Kisho grunted as he fell to the floor. He grasped at his chest and breathed heavily;

"Insolent child… where did you get that speed…I should have been able to sense you…"

Kisho arose as he smirked slowly;

"I guess I'll have to use my release to contend with you… be honored… not many get to see this…"

Koichi's eyes widened as he felt Kisho's Reiatsu increase. Kisho laughed maniaically as his eyes widened;

"Arise templar!!!"

There was a flash of light and as the light receded in Kisho's place stood a goat like creature which stood upon its two legs, its head was masked in a cow like skull. Koichi laughed in disbelief;

"that's your release…? Not too impressive if you ask me.."

Kisho glared at Koichi and a small scythe like projectile dashed past Koichi;

"silence child! This is my true form… and now I shall see to your demise…"

Koichi jumped up into the air as another blade dashed past him, and began to dash around to avoid the blades chasing him. Kisho laughed loudly as he crossed his arms over his chest;

"That's an ability of my release… I can control the blades with my mind…and I can do this as well…"

One of the blades attached to Kisho's fist, and Kisho dashed up towards Koichi; Kisho began to throw punches at Koichi, who dodged them just barely;

'_His blades don't have much range when they're attached to him, so I should be safe as long as I can dodge…'_

Koichi jumped further up as he heard the sound of a blade coming up behind him. He glanced down at Kisho and sighed slowly, his eyes widened as he dodged to his left, but wasn't fast enough and felt a blade go through his shoulder. Koichi glanced down at Kisho and his eyes widened as he saw one of the blades attached to Kisho's fists extended towards Koichi;

"Yes, my blades can also extend…watch."

Kisho extended 3 more blades and lodged them into Koichi's arm and legs. Koichi struggled to move but felt the blades serrated edges dig in deeper. Koichi's face contorted as he gritted his teeth. Kisho laughed as he shook his head;

"You see child… I know all your weaknesses… this battle is over…"

Kisho opened his mouth wide as he began to gather reiatsu and condensed it into a red orb. Koichi's eyes widened;

'_A…Cero!!'_

Koichi struggled to break free but the blades dug themselves in deeper, Tray narrowed his eyes and dashed towards Kisho, but rammed into a strange barrier, and slammed his fist on it. Koichi breathed heavily, his reiatsu was wearing down and glanced towards Kisho;

'_I…I'm sorry Emi, I failed.'_

Koichi slowly closed his eyes and gritted his teeth; Emi coughed softly and glanced up at Koichi, her eyes widened and she cried out to Koichi as Kisho fired the cero;

"KOICHI!!!!"

Koichi's eyes snapped open as he heard Emi's voice;

'_I can't loose here!! Kuroichi, lend me some of your strength!!'_

_'__**Baka…took you long enough to ask for help…better not die though.'**_

Koichi's reiatsu flared up and the blades shattered and he blasted a quick charged cero towards Kisho's cero. Kisho unleashed more reiatsu into his cero and it grew larger at it's tip, Pushing against Koichi's cero. Koichi gritted his teeth as he stood his ground.

_'I…cannot loose this!!! I won't loose!!'_

Koichi began to push back upon Kisho's cero, Koichi ran his sword into the middle of the cero and began to dash towards Kisho, Both Cero's drawing closer to him. As Koichi neared Kisho he cried out;

"It's over Kisho!!! **Kuroi GETSUGA**!!!"

The red and black crescent ran through the middle of the beam, and ran through Kisho's body. The cero enveloped Kisho and exploded as it made contact. Out of the cloud Koichi landed behind Kisho and glanced up towards the cloud, as it dissipated it left no remnants of Kisho. Koichi's mask shattered and he ran towards Emi. He quickly picked up Emi into his arms and glanced into her eyes;

"Emi!!! Are you alright??? Are you going to be ok??"

Emi smiled weakly as she placed a hand upon Koichi's face;

"I'm sorry for deceiving you Koichi… I always loved you….I always will…"

Koichi fought back the tears welling up in his eyes and the heavy feeling within his chest as he held Emi tightly;

"No!! Don't say that, you're going to make it!!! You have to!! I don't want to lose you Emi…"

Emi smiled as she caressed Koichi's face with her hand;

"You wont lose me… just don't forget about me…"

Koichi shut his eyes tightly as he shook his head;

"No!!! Don't leave me!!!"

Emi smiled softly again as she placed both her hands upon Koichi's face and kissed him upon the lips slowly, as she broke the kiss she smiled softly;

"Koichi… you're a strong man… you need to believe in yourself, you'll never be alone… I'll always be with you… I love you Koichi…"

As she smiled softly her body began to disintegrate and turned into small fragments of light, Koichi tightly shut his eyes as a tear ran down his face. Emi laughed softly as her last words faded;

"Don't forget me… Be strong Koichi…"

As the last remnants of Emi's body faded Koichi's arms hung by his side and his head hung heavily as tears ran down his face. Rukia reached a hand out to Koichi but was stopped by Tray and Renji.

"Wheres Kaa-chan… she can fix this… She can bring Emi back!!!"

Koichi turned towards everyone frantically, and rukia placed her hand on Koichi's shoulder;

"It... can't work Koichi… she was a creation Of Kisho's… she wasn't a real being to begin with…"

Koichi held his fists clenched tightly as he looked at rukia;

"Why can't it?? Why does it have to be like this!!?? I saved her from him, from everyone and now I lost her even though I won??? Why…why did it have to be this way…"

Tray glanced at Koichi and walked towards him;

"Koichi…"

Koichi turned away from the group and hung his head;

"Save it… I don't want to be followed… just everyone leave me alone for now…"

Koichi vanished from sight before anyone could stop him. Rukia turned to chase after him, But was stopped by Ichigo;

"Let him be Rukia… he has a broken heart and spirit right now… nothing we say can make it any better… we can only help him so much, but right now he needs to be alone…"

As Rukia, Renji and Byakuya took their leave Tray stood looking off into the distance standing next to Ichigo;

"Kurosaki-san… Do you think Koichi will be alright?"

Ichigo nodded slowly;

"Yeah, he will… but it'll take some time for him to fully heal these wounds… this is something even his mother couldn't heal…"

**Epilogue**

Months had passed since the day Emi had left him; the streets were paved with snow. It was a cloudy night and the only sound that echoed through the empty streets was Koichi's boots crunching in the snow. He pulled his jacket closer to him as air vapors appeared in the air in front of his face. Shoving his hands into his pockets he walked along the city. He walked through the fair area where he shared a date with her; through the temple like area where he had comforted her.

Koichi came to the now frozen riverside where he had first met her. He sat upon the steps and glanced up into the skies. The heavens looked as if they would never let up. Koichi breathed out slowly and placed his hands upon his pant knees. He glanced around the river slowly;

"You've been gone for 6 months now… I still remember your words clearly as if you said them yesterday…"

Koichi glanced around as the snow had stopped and glanced at where the clouds began to part; he spotted a shooting star and laughed as he made a wish. A voice called out behind him;

"What did you wish for Koichi?"

Koichi's eyes widened as he turned and stood up quickly. His breathing slowed as he rubbed his eyes in disbelief;

"It… Can't be…"

The clouds parted slowly as the rays of the moon shone down on Emi, She smiled softly as she laughed. Koichi ran up to Emi and wrapped his arms around her;

"Emi… how…how did you come back???"

A tear ran down Emi's face as she smiled softly;

" A few days ago… I awoke in soul society… they had me checked over, somehow my spirit came back to soul society…"

Koichi smiled happily as he rubbed a tear from his eye, he glanced at Emi slowly;

"you're really here…? This isn't a dream?"

Emi laughed slowly as she rested her head on Koichi's chest;

"If it is… I don't want to wake up…"

Koichi smiled happily and slowly pulled Emi into a kiss, Emi's arms wrapped around Koichi's back. Koichi Held Emi Close, He didn't want to let go of her, and he never would, ever again.


End file.
